Présentation du WeddingOrDivorceContest
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: Concours d'OS sur le mariage et le divorce. Le mariage est sans conteste le plus beau jour dans la vie de jeunes mariés et de leurs familles réunies pour cet événement. Quant au divorce, il est bien souvent inévitable quand un couple se déchire et ne s'entend plus. Choisissez votre Team, . Sélectionnez l'un des couples de la saga et à vous de jouer avec vos OS.
1. Présentation et règles du concours

**REGLES ET CONDITIONS DU WEDDING OR DIVORCE CONTEST**

**Que se passerait-il si l'un des couples de la saga Twilight se mariait ou alors divorçait ? **

***O*o*O*o*O***

**1-Présentation du concours d'OS**

Il est des évènements dans la vie qu'un couple doit vivre, traverser, subir ou organiser tout en continuant de s'aimer ou alors de se déchirer.

***O***

Le mariage est sans conteste le plus beau jour dans la vie des jeunes mariés et de leurs familles réunies pour cet évènement.

Mais tout est question d'organisation et d'anticipation car il est bien beau d'annoncer ses fiançailles alors que le plus compliqué reste à faire. Fixer la date du mariage. Choisir les alliances, la robe et le costume. De planifier le lieu de la cérémonie et de la réception. Prévoir le nombre d'invités et envoyer les faire-part. Sélectionner la pièce montée, le traiteur et la musique et partir en lune de miel, une fois le « Oui, je le veux ! » prononcé.

***O***

Le divorce, quant à lui, est bien souvent inévitable quand un couple se déchire et ne s'entend plus.

Fini les années de vie commune et de moments heureux partagés ensemble. Peu importe la raison qui pousse notre couple à passer devant un juge des affaires familiales, il doit prévoir la séparation des biens, qu'ils soient matériels ou pas et le cas échéant, le versement d'une pension. Qui obtiendra la garde des enfants ou celle des animaux ? Qui gardera la maison ou devra déménager ?

**A vous de leur inventer tout cela grâce à vos OS !**

***O*o*O***

**2-Règles élémentaires du concours d'OS**

-Votre OS devra obligatoirement être inédit et le restera jusqu'à la fin du concours. Par la suite, vous pourrez très bien le continuer ou le laisser tel quel !

-Votre texte devra contenir au moins 4000 mots (hors titre et en-tête)

-3 OS maximum par auteur, les duos ou trios sont autorisés, si vous souhaitez écrire avec d'autres auteurs mais cela compte comme une participation.

-Votre texte devra être rédigé dans un français correct et avec un minimum de fautes d'orthographe, mais les étourderies, ça arrive. Langage SMS interdit. Demandez de l'aide à une relectrice si vous avez besoin.

-Un lemon, ou plusieurs à vous de voir, devra être présent dans votre OS donc vos écrits sont mis en ligne sous rated M.

-Personnages Twilight uniquement mais concentrez-vous sur un **SEUL **couple pour votre OS. Des personnages secondaires peuvent apparaître, bien entendu.

-Le thème du concours étant le mariage ou le divorce, vous êtes dans l'obligation d'écrire l'un de ces 2 évènements ou les 2 après tout (en utilisant une ellipse), si vous vous en sentez capables.

***O*o*O***

**3 – Règles vicieuses du concours d'OS**

Un concours d'OS est aussi un challenge que l'on souhaite relever et pour cela, voici quelques règles imposées, sinon ce serait trop simple.

-Dans la liste suivante composée de 15 mots imposés, 10 sont demandés obligatoirement dans vos OS. Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser les 15 si vous le voulez.

_**\- Origami**_

_**\- Courbe**_

_**\- Litchi**_

_**\- Perpendiculaire**_

_**\- Sudoku**_

_**\- Labyrinthe**_

_**\- Panda**_

_**\- Scalpel**_

_**\- Snowboard**_

_**\- Symphonie**_

_**\- Robot**_

_**\- Jacuzzi **_

_**\- Conjugaison**_

_**\- Boulevard**_

_**\- Ponton**_

-Il n'est pas autorisé d'utiliser les termes « Oui, je le veux » et « Je veux divorcer » dans vos écrits, en fonction du thème choisi.

***O*o*O***

**4 – Présentation des en-têtes de vos OS (obligatoire)**

Si vous écrivez sur le mariage, votre couple peut être : les futurs mariés, les parents de la fiancée ou du fiancé, un couple d'amis ou d'invités etc…

**Cérémonie : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Jeunes fiancés ou proches : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**Serment du mariage (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : OsContestTwilight

***O***

Si vous écrivez sur le divorce, votre couple peut être : le couple qui se sépare, les enfants du couple, la famille voire même les avocats etc…

**Affaire n° : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Futurs divorcés ou autres intervenants : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**Cas de divorce (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : OsContestTwilight

***O*o*O***

**5 – Conditions du concours d'OS**

-Par souci d'un vote impartial (et non lié à la popularité de l'auteur et qui pourrait empêcher de jeunes talents de s'exprimer et de participer), uniquement les organisatrices du concours publieront les OS et le résultat se fera sous couvert d'anonymat via le Pen Name créé pour l'occasion.

Donc lorsque vous nous enverrez vos écrits, merci de nous préciser dans votre mail, votre Pen Name. Une fois le concours terminé, vous pourrez alors le publier sur votre propre compte FF.

**/!\ LES AUTEURS SANS COMPTE FANFICTION SONT LES BIENVENUS DANS CE CONCOURS /!\**

-Le concours débutera le 1er mai 2014 et se terminera le 1er Octobre 2014.

-Les votes auront lieu du 2 au 15 Octobre 2014 via le sondage qui sera mis en place sur le Pen Name.

-Les résultats seront dévoilés sur la communauté le 16 Octobre 2014, au lendemain de l'arrêt des votes.

**PS : **Tout OS qui ne respectera pas les règles sera refusé par nos soins.

**PS + : **Pensez à mettre le Pen Name du concours en alert et favori afin que vous soyez tenus au courant des diverses publications et des résultats.  
**PS ++ : **Toutes les données pour nous contacter sont disponibles sur le profile du PenName.

***O*o*O*O***


	2. Résultats du concours

**LE CONCOURS WEEDING OR DIVORCE EST TERMINE**

**ET MAINTENANT PLACE AUX RESULTATS !**

***O*o*O*o*O***

Vous deviez choisir vos 3 OS préférés parmi les 13 écrits participants.

Pour rappel, il y avait et découvrez qui se cachait derrière tous ces OS :

1 – **Un mariage de dingue** de meiko95

2 – **Ce requin d'avocat** de Shirashi

3 – **Divorcer** de Debby Fiction

4 – **Quand l'amour ne suffit plus** de Tahicha

5 – **Le grand jour **de LexiBell's33

6 – **Amour, beauté et célébrité **de cullen15000

7 – **La saveur du bonheur **de BellaMcCarthy

8 – **Me marier à tout prix **de VanessaJJ

9 – **Ma dernière nuit de célibataire **de VanessaJJ

10 – **Mariage de sang **de VanessaJJ

11 – **Méfiez-vous des apparences **de Tahicha

12 – **One last cry **de SweetyMarie

13 – **L'ingrédient parfait **de Babe Pattz

Et les 3 OS qui ont eu le plus de votes et donc qui font partie du Top 3 du WeddingOrDivorce Contest sont :

1 – Quand l'amour ne suffit plus (25 votes) de Tahicha

2 – L'ingrédient parfait (21 votes) de Babe Pattz

3 – Méfiez-vous des apparences (13 votes) de Tahicha

Félicitations aux OS vainqueurs et à leurs auteures mais surtout un grand merci aux personnes qui ont participé à notre 1er contest, tous les écrits sont méritants car ils ont suscité de l'intérêt et ont plu, merci aux lecteurs (trices) qui ont laissé des commentaires, à ceux qui ont voté et qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage car sans votre soutien, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné.

Si vous souhaitez connaître tous les résultats, vous pouvez les retrouver en cliquant sur le même lien qui vous a servi à voter.

Les auteures qui souhaitent publier les OS sur leurs propres comptes FF peuvent désormais le faire, l'anonymat est levé mais ce contest reste toujours disponible pour les reviews qui seront reçues ultérieurement.

Et pour conclure, Sophie et moi, nous vous donnons rendez-vous sur le 2nd contest, à savoir l'Halloween Party, qui est ouvert jusqu'au 2 Novembre prochain.

***O*o*O*o*O***


End file.
